Misadventures of Chalsarda
by Mamelukki
Summary: Adventures of my character Chalsarda Mahariel before the elven ruins and Duncan.


**This kind of scene has been rolling in my head for a while now... Thought some might enjoy reading these kind of things... **

**More? Comments? anything? No?! Fine!**

**Chalsarda: This shemlen hopes she owned Dragon age but alas she does not... Bioware gets all the credit!**

**Such a mean elf you are...**

* * *

"Just look at that thing! We could feed off it for at least a week!" The man said and pointed at a lone halla.

"I don't think it's a good idea to kill a halla in the middle of the forest... I have a bad feeling about this... Let's just go and hunt the squirrels and rabbits..."

The second man stated as he looked around before turning his back to the halla, after a few steps his movement came to a stop.

"Derek... I heard something!" The younger man yelled making the first man let out a long sigh.

"You are in the middle of the forest Thomas... I'd be more scared if you didn't hear anything... Why do I have to have the freaky brother?" Derek said as he lifted his bow and aimed an arrow at the lone halla.

"I think you should put that bow down." Thomas said with a quiet voice. "I second that." A voice from above them said. Derek lifted his bow to aim the arrow up into the trees.

"Oh no! Don't point that thing at me! You might hurt someone... Silly shemlen thinking you can best an elf in a bow competition!"

Dereks eyes searched the tree tops for any sight of the source of the voice. "Come down here if you're not afraid of us!" he shouted.

The leaves shuffled as slender figure dropped behind the second man. "Ar'din nuvenin na'din." she whispered in his ear as she drew her blade to the neck of the younger brother. "Now what are you doing in our forest shemlen?"

Thomas shook under the blade and looked at his brother pleading him to do anything to help him.

"Let go of my brother and we can talk." Derek tried to aim his bow at the elf but his brothers figure covered hers completely.

"Oh you must think me an idiot... I let him go and I get an arrow through my heart... Nice try though..."

"We... We will leave I swear... I'll take my brother out of the forest and... And..."

"Oh silly your promises land on deaf ears there shemlen." A second voice rang from the brushes as a male archer approached the trio. "Chala why am I always finding you in these situations?!"

Chalsarda smiled at the new arrival "Emma eth emma vhenan. Your arrival is as well timed as ever emma lath."

The male elf turned red at the words as the left her lips. "You know it's no use to tease me in front of the shemlens when they do not know the words you say..."

Derek pointed his bow at the man. "Why are you ganging up on us you weirdos?!"

"We are the weird ones when you are threatening to kill not only my sister there but another part of our family and eat him... Chala give me one reason not to shoot an arrow through him..." The male elf states as he lifted the arrow head to point at Dereks head.

"Aah Tamlen could you not kill every man I run into? It's embarrassing!" Chalsarda asked over Thomas's shoulder.

"Chala I'm not the one who has a dragger at ones throat... And this man just pointed an arrow at my dear sister. How am I supposed to stay away and not protect you...?" Tamlen lower his bow and ran his hand through his hair.

"Tam-tam I had it under control!" Chalsarda yelled as she lowered her dagger and pushed Thomas towards the older brother making him stumble in the undergrowth of the forest.

Tamlen cheeks reddened and he turned his gaze back to the two humans, Derek was checking his brothers neck for scars, before either of them turned to face the two elves Tamlen threw his cape over her shoulders. "And next time you jump out of trees in a show off manner make sure your gear does not fall out of place or rip to shreds!"

After checking his brother Derek shielded his brother with his own body. "Does this mean we can go home?"

"Yes on one condition. You never mention seeing us here... Some would find it fun to hunt us for sport." Chalsarda said and directed her gaze at Tamlens eyes then swiftly to the ground before starting to walk off towards the trees. "Or worse make us slaves for their mansions."

Tamlen pointed west "In that direction is the closest human village... I think its name was Lothering..."

He jogged to catch up to Chalsarda and put an arm on her shoulders and dodged before she could hit him on the arm. The halla started to follow the two elves to their camp.

The two men watched the elves leave before turning to the direction Tamlen had pointed.

Derek never put his bow back to its place on his back. Thomas kept peeking behind him hoping to see the young elf woman and her radiant smile.

* * *

**I used some words of elvish thank you Dragon age wiki for those.**

_** wiki/Elven_language**_

**"Ar'din nuvenin na'din"—I don't want to kill you.**

**"Emma eth"—I am safe.**

**"Emma vhenan"—my heart.**

**"Emma lath"—my love.**


End file.
